chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Thomas
Corporal Lee "Spike" Thomas was a Human UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Trooper that participated in the attack on the Flying Factory in 3234. Thomas was part of the ODST insertion team that was considered the first wave of shock troopers that would penetrate into the Factory and would clear the way for the following teams. Biography Lee Thomas was born in Chennelsberg in the country of the Lowland States on Draco II in 3210. Not much is known of his early life, but his military service shows a calm career advancement. Thomas' path into the ODSTs was clear when his sergeant noticed that the young man was proficient in 'unconventional tactics' that would have contributed to him becoming a Shock Trooper. Within a month after graduating from BCT camps on Draco II, Thomas was immedietely accepted into the ODST program immedietely and remained there for the rest of his life. During his part of the 11th Drop Platoon, Thomas met his friends, Vincent Vicci, Rick "Rico" Estevez , and Orson Dutch. These men helped Spike in his career by looking out for one another. Something that was expected in the ODSTs. When men dropped from Hell, they needed to have a close net. Thomas knew that failure to keep this net intact could result in his death, and perhaps even more. Much of his career was spent dropping into only the most desperate scenarios where his fellow Troopers could save the day. These included political assassination attempts, brush wars that weren't even worth public notice, and in emergency circumstances where he needed to evacuate civilians. All through this, while doing his duty, Thomas saw things he felt that no man should ever have to see, but he kept these thoughts locked inside of him. He was scared, but he wouldn't dare let anybody know about it. Thomas was promoted to Corporal in 3233 following a successful raid on a starship where a shipment of neutron bombs was attempting to cross planetary boundaries. Thomas' superior and Vicci were wounded in the raid, which prompted Thomas to set the bombs on the ship itself, drag both of his injured comrades through the airlock, and order the helmsmen to back off, and not a moment before the bombs went off, wiping out the other ship, and destroying what could potentially have been used as weapons of mass destruction. Though the days that would be the worst for Thomas would be in July of 3234 on Mobius when the 11th was tasked along with other ODST units to drop from low orbit onto a massive vessel known as the Flying Factory. Thomas, along with Vincent, Rico, and Ducth, would storm the Factory, wiping out any robot they could find. During the running battle, Thomas was separated from his unit, and during that separation, he was caught, and brought towards Doctor Julian Kintobor - Robotnik. Thomas was reduced to begging for his life, all of his fear finally coming to the surface. Robotnik looked upon the young man and made him an offer that he couldn't refuse. Become a servant, and be blessed with immortality. Thomas didn't think about it for a second and agreed. It's not quite sure why Thomas agreed to this as there may have been a number of reasons. Lee was brought to a cylindrical shaped machine that he was thrown into, and when the machine was activated, Lee was changed. His flesh disintegrated. His muscles and bones bonded with his armor. His every atom was changed to metal. By the time he walked out, Thomas was no longer a man, but a machine. The first consensual Human roboticization . Thomas was little more than a slave after this. When an intruder was detected on the command deck, Robotnik ordered Thomas to secure the area and deal with the intruder. Thoughts went through Lee's mind as he believed that this target was a Human Marine, which stirred discomfort in whatever remained of his conscience. When he found the intruder, First Lieutenant O'Connor in the Command Deck's. A short fight ensued where Thomas and O'Connor squared off in hand to hand combat as well as knife fighting. It seemed that Thomas had the upper hand as he had the benefit of not feeling any pain, but O'Connor used Thomas' new robotic frame to his advantage, slicing an actuator on Thomas' leg, causing it to give way and reducing him to crawling. O'Connor then promptly shot Lee in the head, ending his traitorous and pathetic existence, and bringing peace to the man who once called himself 'Spike'. Personality Lee's personality through his career has been an erratic thing. When first starting out in the UNSC, it was clear that Thomas thought that he could take on the world and see everything that was to be seen, and with the UNSC, he believed that he was empowered - a common thought to new recruits in the military. Though when put into a combat situations, Lee's thoughts changed dramatically. These thoughts sometimes included pain, distress, regret, and nausea. Thomas could see that he was directly responsible for tragedies, but his duty was the only thing that was keeping him going. Even after being commended for his acts with the neutron bombs, Thomas didn't feel any more of a hero. In his time aboard the Flying Factory, his psyche fell apart after slight pressure from Doctor Robotnik. Thomas had already been tormented by his acts in the ODSTs and sought anything that would make him feel better. It wasn't so much that he was a traitor, but that he wanted solace and quiet. Roboticization may have fixed that, causing Lee's thoughts to be little more than an advanced AI program. It wasn't even clear if Thomas was even sentient after his encounter. Though basic Human survival instincts drove Thomas. By the end, he finally got the silence and the peace that he wanted. Behind the Scenes Corporal Lee Thomas is a parallel to the character of 'Spike' that was mentioned in the Sonic the Hedgehog Comics. Spike was a member of Strike Team Paladin Sigma Alpha 2, with the objective of locating and capturing the titular hedgehog. Spike, along with his other team members notably had difficulty in doing this thanks to their target's super-speed. Spike later fought the dragon Zen along with Paladin SA2 with their commanding officer Hugo Brass. After a long period of time, Spike was captuared by the forces of Dr. Eggman, and later made a part of the Dark Legion, which I find humorous seeing as how Lee Thomas was turned, although far earlier than his comic counterpart. In the comics, Spike has no formal name given. We are only able to go off of his nickname that he uses within his fire team. Spike's appearance is supposed to mirror that of Sonic himself, though from my perspective, such a hairstyle would not be appropriate of a military position, which is why Thomas has a much more reasonable style to him. Though it was possible that Paladin SA2 may have been a Special Forces unit akin to Tier One Operations where regulations are a bit more lax where increased hair growth may be relaxed. Still, I think one would want to wear a helmet in a combat operation. Trivia *Lee Thomas was the first consensual Human roboticization in the UNSC. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military